


Sam I will..

by Handsabroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsabroad/pseuds/Handsabroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something I wrote out of the blue because it helped me to get inspiration  for a new Wincest drawing I'm making, and because Sam & Dean's love has truly no boundaries :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam I will..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustineDelarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/gifts), [All thanks to her I made Wincest my one OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+thanks+to+her+I+made+Wincest+my+one+OTP).



Sam I will..

I will love you, because you were the very first thing that my eyes registered as love

I will devote my life to you, because there’s nothing more valuable for me than your existence 

I will adore you, because there’s nothing more beautiful than your laughter

I will devour you when I make love to you, because I do not know if this will be our last

I will scream my love to you until I break my lungs and bones so heaven and hell can know about our true story 

I will torture for you, because not a damn soul is more worthy to protect than yours, at any expense in any time

And I will marry you and consummate the ritual, because a 1000 Gods can see that this love is sacred, pure and meant to be…


End file.
